This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In some known cloud component migration solutions, a new IP address is assigned, however, for prior sessions the old IP address is maintained and the traffic is tunneled through an anchor at the old location to the newly assigned IP address.